


Not So Bad

by Cryo_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Arranged marriage AU! Tiny and high-strung Omega Steve is given away into an arranged marriage to Alpha Bucky. Steve has no love of Alphas and is prepared for the worst. Maybe Bucky can convince him otherwise?Will update the rating and tags as the story progresses!Prompt from ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr!  
> "OKAY IMAGINE AN AU WHERE FEISTY OMEGA STEVE ENDS UP BEING MADE TO MARRY BUCKY AND BUCKY SHOWING STEVE THAT NOT ALL ALPHAS ARE BAD. AND BASICALLY BUCKY SOOTHING HIS TINY HIGH STRUNG OMEGA." 
> 
> Here we go! 
> 
> I just got through watching Kings and can’t help but imagine Buck to look like he did for that, in case you were in need of visuals.  
> I also have the biggest soft spot for skinny Steve, like really.

Today is Steve’s wedding day, and he’s never been so angry. He feels like he could fight the whole world right now. Maybe scream from the rooftops and still never be free of the injustice forced upon him. He’s always known that this was what was going to happen. Arranged marriages were nothing new for omegas; they were rare enough that they were precious in the eyes of the wealthy, even if Steve was nothing to look at and complete garbage by omega standards. He was too skinny, too sickly, and too old at 20 to have had only one heat. Whoever got stuck with him was definitely getting the shaft. The last thing Steve wanted was to get stuck with some asshole alpha that wanted him as a pet or just a hole to fuck when he was bored, just the thought was enough to make his skin crawl. No alpha had ever given him positive attention, and he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

“Stevie, please don’t look so sour.” Steve twisted to look up at his mother, her eyes big and full of turmoil. He knew that giving him away was hard for her, but as her only child and omega the dowry he was worth would set her up to live comfortably. 

Steve schooled his expression into something softer. “Sorry mama. You know how I feel about this.” 

Sarah pet his hair, a small smile on her lips. She was unhealthy now as well, her skin a little sallow and her eyes tired. They needed the money for her treatment. 

Steve had been ineligible for a mate until he’d come into his heats, and having it start so late meant it was harder to find an alpha for him. Secretly Steve had always hoped his heats would never come, but that hadn’t exactly panned out. 

“I know you’re unhappy Steve, but I know you’ll like the alpha we found for you.” She walked around him to straighten his tie. “You look so handsome.” 

Steve flushed, resisting the urge to bat her hands away. “I guess we’ll see.” He plastered on a smile for her, trying to force it to reach his eyes. 

Right on cue the music started and Steve felt his stomach flip. Sarah took his hand, kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry baby, I promise he’s a good man.”

Steve followed her, taking a deep breath before the large double-doors opened and he walked down the aisle on his mother’s arm. He stared straight ahead, his gaze unfocused. There were people filling the hall he’d never seen before, all his alpha’s family and friends. The only person that Steve had was on his arm. He just hoped that his alpha would let him visit his mother.

All too soon they’d reached the altar and Sarah was pulling away from him, making him stand in place as the pastor droned on. Steve was numb to all of it, staring resolutely at nothing until he felt a surprisingly gentle touch on his cheek. 

Jerking in surprise Steve looked up into the most stunning dark blue eyes he’d ever seen. He squeaked in surprise as the alpha stepped into his space, a flush crawling up his neck. Then they were kissing. The alpha’s lips were so soft and plush Steve wanted to cry and wrap himself into his arms at the same time. He did neither and just stood there like an idiot and didn’t take advantage of his first kiss. 

Once his alpha had stepped away Steve felt his stomach swoop again for entirely different reasons. This man was beautiful, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled and he his hair was every woman’s dream. Where the Hell had his mother found this man? Clearly she’d drudged him up from the depths of Steve’s wet dreams. 

“I now pronounce you bound together under God and the power of the witnesses here before you.” Steve hadn’t even realized the pastor was still talking.

All the momentary dreaminess that Steve had felt crashed down around him. This alpha might be beautiful, but he was still an alpha, and now Steve was going to be stuck with him no matter what he was like. A cold pit formed in Steve’s stomach but he allowed himself to be turned to face the crowd, schooling himself into a smile that he hoped would fool those gathered around him. 

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. Steve couldn’t help but sneak glances at his alpha when he wasn’t looking. He really was lovely, almost pretty, but with sharp features that made Steve want to trace his jawline with his tongue. 

It wasn’t until they’d gotten to the reception and settled down at a table after Steve’s alpha had thanked absolutely everyone for coming that they actually had a moment to themselves. 

Steve felt his nerves return with full force, urging him to lash out instead of concede defeat and sit meekly at his alpha’s side. 

“Sorry this is so crazy.” 

Steve flushed, looking down at the table and mumbling something non-committal. He didn’t want to hear it.

“I’m Bucky. I’ve heard a lot about you Steve.”

Steve’s head snapped up. “What did they tell you about me? Expecting more?”

Bucky smiled again, slightly crooked and devilishly attractive. Steve’s heart skipped.

“Only the good stuff, I swear.”

They didn’t have more than 10 minutes to string together for the entirety of the reception. Bucky asked Steve to dance with him but Steve vehemently refused, knowing he looked like an ass but not caring one bit. The last thing he needed were strangers judging him for having two left feet. 

It seemed like both forever and no time at all and they were being ushered into a limo to take them to an estate Bucky’s family owned. Apparently his mate was loaded. As if that was supposed to be impressive. 

Steve huddled himself into the corner of the limo, eyeing Bucky warily. He expected the alpha to change once they were alone, and he wasn’t sure whether he expected to be ridiculed or propositioned.

Bucky sprawled out in the seat across from him, loosening his tie and running his fingers through his hair to free it from the pomade that had kept it tightly slicked back. 

“Want a drink?” Bucky dug into the mini bar built into the wall, pouring himself a drink and swirling it around the glass. 

“No. Thank you.” Steve’s voice came out frosty and Bucky looked up at him. 

“You look like you expect me to bite you.”

Steve bristled. “Well that’s what you’re going to do isn’t it? We’re married now, so you can claim me as your mate as soon as you want.”

Bucky blinked at him, setting his drink down and leaning forward a bit. “That’s what you think?”

Steve glared out the window. “I know.”

Bucky sighed, leaning back again. “We just met today Steve. Call me crazy but I would like to get to know you.”

“Why? I know I’m not what you’d want in a mate. I won’t be upset if you fool around with other people. I’m just here for my family.”

Bucky looked annoyed, his tongue flicking over his lips in what looked like a nervous habit. “I’m not like that.”

Steve shrugged. “You’re an alpha.” He knew he was being very rude, but he didn’t care. 

“And you’re an omega, so I should force you to comply with my wishes, is that right?”

Steve winced, pushing himself further into the soft leather of the seat.

“I won’t ever do that Steve.” Bucky had leaned forward again, his expression open and earnest. “Your mother told me a lot about you, I told you that. She’s a great woman. I fought for you even though my father didn’t approve. I think you’re the best kind of guy, even if you have been kind of an ass.”

Steve scoffed. “Yeah, the asthma must be a real turn-on.” 

Bucky moved to sit beside him and Steve looked over at him warily, unsure whether he should give in to the urge to swing a punch. He’d never let an alpha this close to him without them trying to knock his teeth in. 

“Hey, don’t be so down on yourself, huh?” Bucky’s eyes were so intense that Steve had to look away again. 

“ ’s the truth...” Steve muttered. 

The cab pulled up sharply and Steve practically jumped out of the car, Bucky trailing after him. The estate was beautiful, like the summer home of a rich Lord in an old Jane Austin story. Steve couldn’t believe he got to stay here.  
Bucky didn’t touch him again as he showed Steve around. Steve kept waiting for the gentle touches that he’d been showered with during the reception, on his elbow to guide him through the crowds, or the soft touch to his cheek before their kiss, but none were forthcoming. He figured that he’d made it pretty clear to Bucky what he thought about their marriage, and maybe that was why. Steve knew he couldn’t ask Bucky to touch him and then pull away or throw a punch if he tried to get fresh, that wasn’t fair. 

Steve’s worries actually began to dissipate as the day wore on. Bucky was a pretty cool guy. He had an obsession with science fiction, and was really smart. They wiled away most of the day with Bucky telling Steve stories about the placed he’d visited and Steve found he had to resist the urge to curl up in his alpha’s lap to listen. He liked Bucky, but he was still afraid. The whole day he spent waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to do something that offended Bucky or for him to say something that showed his true colors, but he got more of the sweet and earnest man he’d seen in the limo. 

Steve didn’t believe in soul mates, but he was sure that Bucky was his. It wasn’t enough to silence the self-deprecating voice in the back of his mind however, and it kept chirping that he wasn’t good enough, couldn’t be a good mate for this amazing alpha. They’d never have children, no way Steve’s body was healthy enough for that, and he’d be lucky if he survived to 50 with his various ailments. Surely Bucky could have picked someone better than him. 

After Steve yawned his way through another one of Bucky’s stories the alpha stood, reaching out to touch Steve’s hair but snatching his hand back. Steve resisted the urge to whine. 

“C’mon Steve, let’s go to bed.” 

The bubble of relaxation that Steve had been nested in popped so suddenly he felt a bit sick. Obviously now Bucky was going to show his alpha side. It was their honeymoon after all. Obviously Steve was going to be expected to preform as the dutiful omega and let his new alpha mate him. The thought left Steve running hot and cold at the same time. He wanted Bucky to touch him; the man was beautiful and sweet, and his lips were to die for, but he was still scared. 

Bucky lead him to their bedroom and Steve sighed at the luxurious bed that greeted them. He could already tell it was going to be the nicest thing he’d ever slept on. 

“If you’re uncomfortable I don’t have to stay here.” 

Steve almost didn’t hear Bucky, he was too busy gravitating toward the bed. Surely he’d heard wrong? 

“What?” 

Bucky licked his lips again. “I just meant, if you don’t feel comfortable around me then we can take it slow.”

“We’re married Buck, there’s no taking it slow.” Steve scoffed, crossing his arms over his thin chest. 

“That’s not true. It’s our marriage; we can do what we want with it. I want you to feel comfortable around me.” Bucky sounded so matter-of-fact about it that Steve wasn’t sure what to say. “Don’t assume things have to be one way. Just because I’m your alpha doesn’t mean I don’t want to get to know you as a person.”

Steve was honestly shocked. His mama had been telling the truth about Bucky. He did like him, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust him.

Scuffing his shoe on the carpet Steve tried to save face at least a little. “You don’t gotta go. I mean, we’re gonna be sleeping together anyway, might as well get used to it.”

Bucky gave him another smile and Steve tried not to be obvious as he basked in the warmth of it. He wanted to be a good mate for Bucky, as stupid as that sounded. 

Shuffling off to the attached bathroom Steve tried to steel himself. He knew he had to at least change clothes to sleep, and Bucky was more than likely going to see him naked sooner than later, so he might as well just get it over with. 

All the bolster Steve had built up changing into one of his favorite t-shirts blew out from under him when he returned to the room to see Bucky in only his boxers. He was so beautiful Steve wanted to cry. Bucky seemed to feel him looking and turned another smile on him. 

“You look cute.” 

Steve’s face immediately bloomed in a blush, and he bit back his smart reply. He’d just have to learn how to take compliments from his alpha. 

Bucky crawled under the covers, punching his pillow into a more comfortable position. Steve approached slowly, peeling back the blankets and keeping to the very edge, curling up with his pillow between them like a shield as Bucky turned off the light. 

Steve could see the blue of Bucky’s eyes even in the half-light of the room, and he had to resist the urge to turn over and hide. 

“I know you don’t trust me, but I promise I’m not all bad.” 

Steve grumbled, curling up tighter with his pillow. “That was my first kiss.” He felt like a bit of an idiot saying it, but he saw no point in lying. 

“Aw, you coulda told me. I’d have done better.” Bucky reached out for him again, only to immediately pull it back.

“You can touch me.” Steve wasn’t sure what made him want to say it, but he knew it was true.

“You can touch me too.” Bucky grinned again and Steve couldn’t help but give a small smile in return. 

Steve reached out to touch Bucky’s cheek, enjoying the soft bit of stubble he found under his fingers. Bucky stayed still and let Steve scoot closer and continue to gently touch his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Steve wanted to take the words back as soon as they were out of his mouth.

“Of course.” 

Steve leaned closer and brushed their lips together, letting his fingers tangle in Bucky’s soft hair. It wasn’t anything special by kiss standards, just the gentle press of their lips, but it was still enough to leave Steve light-headed. 

Bucky’s hand came up to cup his jaw and Steve went still, his heart hammering.

“I can be patient for you Steve. I really like you.”

Steve blushed again, pulling way and curling up with his pillow again. “I’m not some dame that needs to be coddled.”

“I know that. I just meant that I don’t mind.” Bucky stretched, his shoulders rolling. “But let’s go to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning.”

 

Steve laid still and listened to Bucky’s breathing even out, his fingers itching to touch his soft hair again. He wanted to give Bucky a chance, but he was still so unsure. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice in the matter however Bucky was it for him. It was stupid to say that he was already falling for Bucky, but Steve knew it was true. Maybe his alpha wasn’t all bad after all.


End file.
